Just Another Day in the Dueling Academy
by Makki Kuomio
Summary: [Set for Yugioh GX] Makki's life at the DA and the struggle of her crush over Zane. A new girl appears and causes her some strife over this guy. Not to mention, both girls team up against Crowler[sp].
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own Yugioh GX but I do own Makki Ishtar, and J owns Jade and Saphira. This story is linked to Finding Destiny and Causing Confusion. This, I guess you can call it, is the future part of the three stories.

F

Makki stood in the exam room with the rest of the students as the examinees were being tested to see if they would make it into the school. It had been a year since Jaden had come, and did he sweep the school. The young Ishtar smiled over at her friend Alexis, a girl from Obelisk Blue. She had become friends with a large majority of the Obelisk students. Originally, she was meant to be placed there, that is where Seto Kaiba wanted her, but she remain true to the God Ra, and requested to be in Ra Yellow. The other Obelisks didn't understand why she didn't want to be in their dorm, but when she explained, they just shrugged and said it was all right. She glanced down as Jaden, Syrus, and Bastion were sitting in the level below them. She admired Basion. He was intellectual and very calm most of the time. Makki had singled out the characteristics of each dorm. Obelisk Blue had the most talented and serious duelists. Ra Yellow had very good duelists. And Osiris Red had the comical duelists. She giggled slightly as Chazz, a very serious and uptight Obelisk Blue started commeting about Jaden's behavior.

"Hey Zane," smiled Alexis as Makki glanced over her should to watch the guy walk up beside them.

"Alexis, Makki."

Makki smiled as a greeting as she turned her attention back to the examinees. "So which ones do you think will make it?" She reached her hand up to brush away some blonde locks of hair. Her yellow jacket matched her eyes almost perfectly and because of that, her violet eyes really stood up. She had meet Alexis and became quick friends with her. Through her she had meet Zane, Chazz, and a few other Obelisk Blues and all went smoothly. She knew few Ra Yellows, and Jaden and Syrus from Osiris Red. She always got odd looks from talking to the two, but she didn't care. Alexis understood her a lot better than some of the other girls, so they became best friends fast.

"Doesn't matter which ones make it…" answered Zane as Makki glanced back at him.

"Yeah, because you'll beat them anyway," said Makki as her and Alexis laughed softly as Zane somewhat smirked. She never had seen the guy smile. She came late in the last semester. Isis kept getting aggravated with her always hanging around the museum with nothing to do. So she contacted Seto and asked if there was anyway that she could have been enrolled in the school. Kaiba was there for her written exam and tested her himself for the duel. Of course she lost, but Kaiba saw that she was good enough and sent her on a private jet to the school. She loved it on the island. The classes were very interesting, but sometimes dull, and she had a lot of friends to hang out with.

"Hey, look at that girl," said Alexis while pointing down to a girl with dark green hair. "She seems to be struggling a bit but I think she might pull through…"

J

Jade growled as her life points went down to 200. She growled and drew a card as she did...she chuckled evilly her hazel eyes shining..

"I tribute summon my dragon dwelling in the cave and my silver fang to summon Wingweaver. Now Wingweaver attack his mirage dragon and bring me victory!"

The person giving her the test growled as his LP went to 0

"I win." She said smirking and crossing her arms she stepped off of the dueling field and then instructor said that she would go to Slifer Red. She growled...she didn't want to be in Slifer Red but she had no choice...Dr. Crowler had tried to help her to get into Obelisk Blue...he said that she had great potential and didn't belong with the Slifer slackers...

"You wait till my cousin hears about this then he'll make sure I'm put into obelisk blue!" She yelled turning away and going up into the stands.

F

They watched the scene in silence, a few heads turning as the angry examinee stalked away from her opponent. "She seems like a snob." Commented Alexis, their heads turning and following the girl.

"She sounds like Kaiba when he always got angry back before when Battle City happened years ago."

"You know Seto Kaiba?" asked Alexis while looking towards her.

"Yeah, he knows my sister, Isis Ishtar. Although he doesn't like my brother much," she said while laughing softly, "But indeed, we have all had our memories together."

"Must be nice to have such powerful connections."

"Somewhat. I know Seto, Yugi, and all the rest of the gang. It has its perks," she said while shrugging, "Not to mention all the skills I learn while doing so," she said while grinning.

"I still don't understand why you just don't accept that you should be in the Obelisk dorm," said Zane while turning to look at her. "You are a great duelist here at the academy, one of the best I would say."

Makki caught his gaze and blushed a bit. "It has more to deal with my heritage and family background. You know that I'm different from everyone else here and that I came from Egypt," she turned her head slightly while the rest of her still faced him and Alexis. "Back when the God cards were still around, my brother, Malik, was the one that possessed the Winged Dragon of Ra. Yugi had Slifer the Sky Dragon, and Seto had Obelisk the tormentor. Ra was my brother's most favorite and powerful card. But his dark side destroyed parts of my brother that he revived when Yugi won battle city. Ra has always been the light in my brother's darkness. So it has sentimental value to me as well." She turned to look back at her friends and offered them a weak smile. "But you know that I care about you guys. If Ra Yellow didn't mean that much to me, I would be in Obelisk Blue in a heart beat!" They shared her enthusiasm and smiled. Makki blushed vaguely, Zane had smiled. They turned their attention back as some noise started to rise below them.

"Chazz?" questioned Alexis while watching.

"Looks like he admires the examinee's attitude she displayed after her match," answered Zane as the two below were barely conversing.

"We better be going then. The examinations are over and we have to head back to our dorms before the new students can get settled," said Alexis while looking down at her watch.

Zane and Alexis left Makki as she traveled down the stairs onto the level below.

"Hello Makki," greeted Basion as he smiled a bit.

"Makki!" yelled Syrus as he ran over to her and hugged her.

"Hey guys," she answered while smiling, "Jaden." He gave her a slight salute with his two fingers like he does after every one of his duels. "Looks like you guys have a lovely addition to Slifer Red."

"Yeah, the way she duels is very interesting," said Jaden.

Makki returned the hug to Syrus and kissed the top of his head. She adored the little guy, not to mention he is Zane's younger brother. The two reminded her of Seto and Mokuba backwards. They didn't have a very loving relationship. "Alexis mentioned about heading back to the dorms," she said while looking at Bastion.

"Ah, yes. Best we be off then." He said as he held out his arm for her. She laughed as she linked her arm through his. He was like another brother to her, really the only Ra Yellow friend she had made. "See you around," he said calling back to Jaden and Syrus.

J

Jade's scowl seemed to disappear when Chazz started talking to her she smiled at him and put her deck back in its special box that hung around her neck.

"...I guess what Crowler said was right...you do have great potential...I'm Chazz Princeton by the way..."

Jade smiled "And I'm Jade Izumaki..." Chazz gulped a bit...even though she was part of Slifer Red...he didn't even insult her...his who cronies (who I don't know their names ) jaws were dropped.

"So...about what you said earlier about your cousin getting you into Obelisk Blue...how does your cousin have connections? Was he one of the top students here?" He said leaning on the wall of the stands looking at her...Jade chuckled and shook her head.

"No...My cousin is the guy who built this place." She said chuckling. Chazz's two cronies fell backwards anime style.

"You mean to tell us that your related to Seto Kaiba!" said the crony with bluish hair and a southern accent.

Jade nodded "Well...he's my cousin - in - law...my cousin Saphira Kinomoto is married to him..." she said smiling.

Chazz smirked. "Well...I do hope you do get into Obelisk Blue...with a cousin like that you'll get in…if ya don't I have my connections and I could help ya get in." He said crossing his arms...Jade nodded "Thanks Chazz...well I better be getting back to my stupid dorm..." She sighed. "Cya in class Chazz!" She then started to walk in the other direction...

F

After the ceremony dinner, Makki told Bastion that she was going over to see Alexis and left for the Obelisk dorm rooms. She stopped on her way to see Jaden and Syrus. She spent about ten minutes visiting them before she set off to see Alexis.

"Makki, what're you doing over here at this time of night?"

She turned and blushed slightly as Zane walked over to her. "I'm over here to see Alexis. I'm only a bit late because I stopped to see Jaden and Syrus on my way." She offered him a slight smile.

"Well come on then, I'll take you to the girl's dormitory."

They walked in silence as they headed towards the huge building. The grass crunched under their footsteps, the warm air swirling around them. The girl shifted her gaze downwards as Zane always kept his head up and looking straight ahead. "So, about the dance next Saturday night, are you going?" The Dueling Academy was by far, the coolest school Makki ever went to.

"Yes, I am."

"Do you, erm, are you going with anyone?"

"No. I never go to the dance with a partner. So many people wish to attend it with me that it becomes a problem."

"Oh," she laughed slightly while glancing up at him relived that it wasn't her that was the reason he said no. "Must be hard to be popular…"

"You tell me."

She blinked and blushed slightly. "I'm not that popular, just known."

"I have a favor to ask of you."

"Yes?"

"I know you are very good at English, I wanted to know if you can help me. As you know, we are doing poetry in Ayukawa Emi's class and I don't quite understand it."

Makki blinked looking up at him, something Zane needed help with…is poetry? "Um, sure, here." She gave him a folded piece of paper. "Read this and write me a description on what you think it is about."

Zane took the paper and held it in his hands. "Alright, Makki-sensei," he said while chuckling softly as she blushed. They had reached the girl's dorm rooms. "Thanks, I'll get the paper to you tomorrow." He turned and walked away as she went inside. He opened the paper and read the poem inside:

When lost in the darkness

Your light guided my way

When I was sad and lonely

By my side is where you stayed

Against the cool Egyptian nights

Your presence kept me warm

To protect me with your life

Is a pledge you faithfully sworn

But over my foolish actions

You paid with your presious life

Sitting in the Temple of Osiris

I weep over my sicken strife

Into the West you have gone

Your Ka remains by my side

The most powerful of partners

That no enemy can divide

He stared at the paper as he looked back at Makki smiling with Alexis. What did it mean?

J

Mean while, Jade was sitting on the ground looking out over the ocean…she sighed and looked up into the sky she smiled when Chazz' face popped back into her head.

"Oh Chazz...if only you knew how much I love you..."

She said closing her eyes...she then stood up and stretched out her arms "Well...maybe tomorrow I could ask him if he's going to the dance next Saturday and I'll ask him if he'll like to go with me..." She said to herself as she walked back into her room...her two roommates were asleep.

She got dressed and crawled into bed and looked at the full moon outside. "Sweet dreams Chazz..." She whispered as she slowly closed her eyes and fell into a restless sleep.

Her dreams were full of her and Chazz being together she smiled the whole entire night.

F

Makki awoke early the next morning when the sun peeked through the window of her dorm room. She sat up rubbing her eyes slightly as she blinked over and saw Bastion sitting on his bed while writing in a notebook. "Morning…" she said sleepily while yawning a bit.

"Good morning. It seemed like you stayed out late last night. You didn't walk through the door until well after two in the morning…"

She laughed slightly while running her hand through her hair. "Yeah, the girls and I were up talking late." She watched as he wrote in his notebook. "I'm going to go take a shower before classes begin to start…" she said as she got up and pulled a few articles of clothing out of her dresser.

"Alright," he said without lifting his eyes from the book. She laughed slightly while she passed by him and into the bathroom. She shut it and climbed into the shower and started the water up. She sighed contently as the steaming hot water ran down over her body. "Makki, I have something to ask you…" she heard Bastion's voice through the closed door.

"Yeah?"

"The dance coming up on Saturday, the word going around this morning is that it is being held in the main hall and it is going to be a costume party. I wanted to know if you were going with anyone."

A slight smile crossed her lips as she began to shampoo her hair. "No one has asked me, so far I have no partner."

"I was wondering if you would like to attend it with me, I have no partner either."

"Sure," she answered as she finished up in the bathroom and got ready for class. She stepped out of the bathroom; Bastion had left the room far before she was done. She tugged a bit at her yellow uniform skirt while applying eye liner along her eyes. She smiled to herself as she grabbed her things and left the dorm. She arrived a few minutes after the bell had rang with Jaden and Syrus, who are always late.

The class turned their attention towards the late comers and a hush of giggles erupted from the other girls. Makki knew that it looked awkward to appear with two boys late to class. She just flashed them a smile and looked down at the teacher. "Gomen ne, Dr. Crolwer. I was late getting out of breakfast this morning while finishing my makeup and saw these two on the way so I walked with them here," she lied flatly but everyone else seem to have bought it. Crowler mumbled some things to himself and ordered the three to take their seats. Makki took her seat beside Bastion and Kohara along with Kagurazaka which was a level below the Obelisk Blue students. Chazz, Zane, Alexis, Junko, Monoe, and Mokeo were sitting there. Below them sat a series of Slifer Red students, Jaden, Syrus, Hayato, Chick, and a few other students that Makki didn't know, one of them being the new girl in school. She noticed that throughout the class period that she would look up towards the Obelisk Blue section.

After class, she noticed the girl was talking to Chazz just a few feet away from her. Zane walked over towards her and frowned slightly. "I didn't understand the poem you gave me last night…"

She looked up at him and smiled sympathetically. "I'm sorry…do you just want to meet for lunch and maybe I can help you with it then," she asked.

"Sure, lunch sounds good to me…oh…and for helping me, I got something for you. Teachers get paid for their services, why not tutors as well?" He pulled a chain with a pendant dangling from it out of his pocket and placed it around her neck. "I know how you women like jewelry," he said while laughing softly.

"Thanks Zane…" she said almost at a loss for words as she blushed slightly. "You didn't have to, I would have helped you for free, but thanks."

"No problem. Meet me at the cafeteria for lunch," he said as he began to walk off.

Bastion walked up from behind Makki. "Ready to go to our next class?" he asked while looking down at her. Their next class was in PE with a few Slifers. "That is a nice addition to your wardrobe." He said commenting to the necklace.

"Yeah yeah…" she said while linking her arm into his. "Let's just get this class over with…" she said as they started walking away from Chazz and the mysterious girl.

J


	2. Chapter 2

J

Jade was leaning against the desks in the room while talking to Chazz his two cronies were standing right beside him listening to everything that they were saying.

"So um Chazz...I was wondering last night if you were going to go to the costume dance next Saturday...cause well I have no partner and…" She paused right there and blushed slightly.

Chazz crossed his arms "And you were wondering if I had anyone to go with also...well the answer is no...I have no one to go with and yea I'm going to go but I was going to ask you first if you wanted to go with me..." 

Unfortunately his two cronies hadn't heard this yet and Chazz always tells them stuff...their jaws dropped "But Chazz she's a Slifer Red! And I think it would ruin your rep if you went with a Slifer slacker!" said the crony with the deep voice.

Chazz growled "But she's not a Slifer...she doesn't act like one...they just accidentally placed her in that damn dorm...and if Seto Kaiba won't get her out of it and into her proper dorm which is our dorm…then I'll do something about it." He said growling at them.

Jade smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck happily, "Thank you Chazz!" She said giggling Chazz blushed and his two cronies fell backwards anime style.

Down by the teachers desk, Dr. Crowler was blinking "A slifer hugging Chazz? Ohh this is pure gold! Maybe I can get this lil Sifer slacker in trouble just like I tried to get Jaden in trouble last year..." he chuckled to himself as he watched Chazz, Jade and Chazz' two cronies leave the room.

F

"Come on Makki, you can do better than that!" teased Bastion as the girl whacked the tennis ball as hard as she could but it didn't make it over the net, just hit it. He laughed in sport at her attempt as she kicked the ground with her sneaker.

"I hate this sport!" she growled as she positioned her racket to receive another serve from Bastion. When is came her way, she took another whack at it. It flew over Bastion's head and was knocked back at her again from a different player. She screamed as she moved to the side, avoiding the attack of the fast moving object. "Hey you jerk!" she yelled over at the student, who surprisingly was Jaden. He waved over at her with a grin and went back to playing his game. "I quit…" she said miserably as she throw the racket over in the corner as the bell rang. "Lunch time." She said as she waved bye to Bastion, who was greatly amused by her performance, as she walked into the girls' locker room to get changed. She saw the new girl once again standing over by the far wall by herself. Makki would have stopped to chat with her to get to know her, but she had to meet Zane for lunch. She slipped her shirt on and grabbed her purse while running out the door, causing it to slam loudly behind her as she broke off into a run to the cafeteria. She turned the corner sharply and ran into a blue jacket as both students fell to the ground.

"Watch where you are going!" yelled the Obelisk Blue member as he stood up and looked down at her. Makki lifted her gaze up to meet Chazz and gave him a slight glare.

"Sorry," she said sarcastically as she picked up her things, stood up and looked at him, almost meeting him at eye level. "Sheesh, it was your fault too." She said as she moved past him because she was already late and didn't want to delay by arguing.

"Aren't you that Makki girl that is suppose to be in Obelisk Blue?" he asked while quirking his brow a bit.

She turned and looked at him while yelling down the hall, "Yes! But I don't have time to talk right now, I'm late!" she just sent him a wave and ran off. She burst into the cafeteria too see it completely crowded, how was she suppose to find Zane in here?

"Makki…" a familiar voice came from behind her as she turned around to face Zane.

"There you are!" she said while smiling. "This place seems crowded, we should go somewhere quieter to study," she said as he nodded his head.

"Grab your lunch; I know a place where no one will bother us."

She grabbed a bag of some food items and followed Zane out of the cafeteria. They walked outside into the bright sunshine as Bastion, Jaden, and Syrus were making their way into the building. Bastion cast a glance, which caused her to blush a bit as she passed him. "So where are we going?" she asked Zane. He didn't answer her as they walked a far distance off campus towards the beach. They walked over towards large rocks on the shoreline and sat down on them. "Wow…it's beautiful out here…"

"I like to come here and think sometimes…" he said while looking out over the ocean then turned his head to look at her and smiled. She lifted her fingers up and touched the necklace that lied around her neck. "I take it you like it?"

"Yes, I love it. It matches my background." It was an ankh necklace that he got her. She used to have one when she was younger, but thanks to Marik, she hadn't seen it in ages. "So what are you wearing to the costume party this weekend?"

"I'm going as a wizard. What about you?"

She giggled and stuck her tongue out at him, "Mine is a surprise. You'll have to wait and see." She winked at him and opened up her lunch and took a bite out of her apple. She turned her head to look out over the ocean. A smile touched her lips as the waves lapped over the sand. She blinked as she turned to look at him, catching him staring at her. "What?" she asked while laughing a bit. "There aren't any oceans where I am from."

"I just think you should advance to Obelisk Blue."

Her smile vanished as she turned away from him to look back out at the sea. "You know I won't. Ra Yellow is where I belong. I owe it to my family to stay loyal to the Sun God…I just don't see why everyone doesn't understand that…" she sighed softly while tilting her head down.

"I just think you would look a lot better in blue."

She blushed, "Sorry to inform you, but I think I look better in purple and khakis." He smiled at her comeback as she took another bite out of her apple. "Besides, don't you ever get tired of wearing blue?" she asked as she shook her head.

"Sometimes…" he admitted nonchalantly. "Everyone looks up at me because I am the best duelist here."

"And the girls because you are a major hottie," she said while winking at him.

A smirk crossed his lips, "Even you?"

Caught by his answer she blushed and gave him a small smile. "Maybe. Can't promise anything." She said as she stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed.

"I think you bring a lot of life into this school. You're very bright and intriguing. Something the Dueling Academy needs, young blood."

"Young? Hey Miser, I'm the same age you are!" she said while eyeing him a bit.

"That you are," he said as the bell rang from the school. "Time for class," he said as he leaned over a kissed the top of her head then walked off. A kiss on top of the head, you do that to siblings! Frustrated she collected her belongings and set back towards her room. She didn't feel like attending the rest of her classes after that let down.

J

She walked out of the girls locker room and smiled when her eyes landed on Chazz she walked over to him and snuck up on him and put her hands over his eyes, "Guess who?" she whispered giggling Chazz actually smiled and held her hands in his hands "Hey...you ready to go to lunch together?" he said actually winking at her.

She nodded and they began to walk down the hall together his two cronies walking behind them...they were still very stunned at Chazz' behavior toward a Slifer Red student...that he seemed to start liking...

They reached the lunchroom and sat all the way in a corner and began talking about what they should be dressed up as for the Halloween costume dance.

F

Makki lied in the dormitory when Bastion came to look for her. "What are you doing in here?" he asked while sitting down on the bed next to her.

"Skipping…"

"Bad lunch with Zane?"

"I guess you can say that…"

He pulled her up into a sitting position and played with the tips of her hair slightly. "Don't let him get you down," he said while smiling. "You look like you barely ate! Come on, I'll take you to the cafeteria." When Makki wouldn't budge to leave the safety of her room, Bastion when to the extreme length of lifting her up and throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her to the food hall. They sat down with Jaden, Syrus, and Alexis, at the table right next to Chazz and Jade.

"Makki!" yelled Jaden as he almost pounced across the table at her. He managed to make it onto the table but not across it as Alexis pulled him back.

"Don't do that! What are you, crazy!" she yelled as the cowboy sounding lackey of Chazz' turn to watch them.

Makki giggled at Jaden's attempt to make her feel better, which worked.

Chazz growled slightly from the noise behind him as he turned around. "Do you mind? Some of us are trying to have lunch here?"

"Nope, not at all," answered Jaden as he only grinned at the angry student. Syrus sunk down so only his hair was visible above the table, Alexis sighed at Jaden's behavior, Bastion sweat dropped as Makki chuckled, which earned her a glare from Chazz. 

"You need to learn to lighten up…" she told Chazz as she pointed her fork full of ramen at him.

J

"I don't have to lighten up!" he growled at her then began eating again.

Jade sighed as she looked at Jaden "Is that kid always like that?" she asked Chazz while setting her fork back down onto the table and picking up her bowl of sushi and started to eat it.

"Unfortunately yes...he's an idiot all the time...its a miracle he beat me last year at duel monsters." He said leaning back in his chair and looking up at the ceiling sadly.

"You...beaten in duel monsters!" she said a lil shocked...Chazz nodded "Yea but I didn't do my best. I should have practiced more...and I swear to god that somehow he cheated," He yawned and closed his eyes.

F

Jaden ignored the remarks Chazz was making behind him and just chewed down on his lunch. Makki ate a bit more of lunch and stood up. "I'm done…" she said while looking down at Bastion. She can tell her roommate was concerned for her, "I'll be fine, I promise." She left the room and strode off down the hallway. She wanted to go somewhere, but didn't know where that place was. She turned the corner without paying attention and fall to the floor when she walked into someone. "Sorry…" she said as she rubbed her head and opened her eyes up to see who she hit. She had been doing that a lot lately…her eyes widen at the sight as she stood up and tackled over the figure. "Seto Kaiba!"

Kaiba looked down at her and smiled, "Is that a place for a good duelist?" he asked as he helped her to her feet. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "What color are these?" he asked while picking at the yellow collar of her shirt.

She blushed slightly and swatted his hand away. "I'm in Ra Yellow…" She knew he assigned her to Obelisk Blue, but she had it switched. She still had a room available for her in the Obelisk dorm, but when she wanted it switched, they placed her in Bastion's room but kept the Obelisk room open if she came to change her mind. "So how is your wife, Saphira?"

"She is fine. She is at home taking care of some business at Kaiba Corp while I am here visiting," he answered with a shrug. "Where are you off to?"

"Um, just no where…" she said while laughing slightly, "Just got done with lunch and was heading off to find someone…"

"A boy, someone?" he asked knowing her past with Bakura.

"Yeah…he is an Obelisk Blue student here…" she answered while smiling sheepishly.

"Ah, so he is a winner…" he answered and patted her shoulder. "Stay with the best," he said as they heard a voice yelling from up the hallway.

"Miss Ishtar, what are you doing out in the halls at this time, do you want to be punished?" came a harsh voice from behind Kaiba.

"Dr. Crolwer…" said Makki as Seto turned around to face the teacher.

"Don't speak to her like that…" he commanded him as Crolwer shrunk back away from the verbal attack.

"Mr. Kaiba!" he said while laughing nervously, "I did not know you were arriving early!"

They spoke a while and Seto turned to leave with the cross-dressing man. "I'll see you around…"

Makki sent out a breath of relief as she trotted off towards the light house. She knew sometimes Zane came here because she saw Alexis follow him to the exact spot. And there he was…standing there staring out over the ocean. "Zane…" she said as she ran off to meet him.

"Makki?" he turned to look at her as she ran down to him and smiled slightly.

Chazz sat with Jade in the lunch room while staring up at the ceiling. The cafeteria was slowly filing out. His two followers soon left him there with the Slifer Red student and went to class.

"I don't see what he sees in her…she is a low class duelist…" said the deep voiced student.

"Yeah…I know what you mean…" said the cowboy one.

"Ignore them," he said to Jade as the left. He turned to look at her and offered a weak smile. "They are nothing but annoying wannabes. Come on, let's go for a walk…" he helped her out of her seat and took her hand in his and walked out of the cafeteria. They were walking down the hallway until voices were heard coming their way. One Chazz recognized as Crowler, the other, he never knew. The two men came into sight from around the corner. Jade stopped at the sight of her cousin-in-law, Seto Kaiba.

J

Jade chuckled nervously and Chazz hid behind her for some unknown reason "Hehe...hi cousin..." she said as Kaiba and Dr. Crowler stopped talking to look at them...

Crowler looked from Jade to Chazz then back again he growled at her. "Miss. Izumaki? What are you doing out in the halls at this time!" he yelled at her. Kaiba turned around and gave him a threatening look which made Crowler cower in fear "Don't talk to my cousin like that Crowler...and why isn't she in Obelisk! All I see on her is the damn Slifer uniform!" said Kaiba growling at him.

"He wouldn't let me into Obelisk Seto...he said I belonged in Slifer along with the rest of the wannabe duelists!" Crowler gulped "I never said that you lil ingrate!" just then Kaiba actually pushed him up against the wall with just one arm blocking his chest Kaiba glared at him.

"By this time tomorrow I want my lil cousin in Obelisk Blue, you got that Crowler...or I'll have you fired immediately!" he said now dropping him and walking furiously out of the hallway.

Crowler glared at Jade and then also left...as soon as both of them left Jade giggled..."Well that was fun...I actually got a teacher in trouble," she said looking back at Chazz.

F

Makki spent the day with Zane out by the ocean as Jade spent the day with Chazz. That night Makki walked into her dorm room as Bastion looked at her. "You got a message today," he said while handing her an envelope.

She took the sealed object and opened it. "It is a summon…" she said while running over the letter. "They want to see me to discuss my position in the school…"

"You don't think it is anything bad, do you?" he asked while looking at her with concern in his eyes.

"I hope not…I like it here in the Duel Academy and I don't want to leave…" she said while heading out the door. "I'll see you later…"

She walked to the headmaster's office and stepped inside. In there was that new girl from Slifer Red. "Please take a seat, Miss Ishtar," said Headmaster Sameshima.

"Yes, sir," she said as she took a seat next to the Slifer student.

"You must be wondering why I called you two down here tonight. We had a visitor earlier, as you know, Seto Kaiba, and he was not pleased with the position you two were given. Starting tomorrow, you both will be placed in the Obelisk Blue dormitory, sharing Miss Ishtar's room that was assigned to her late last year."

Makki saw that Jade was smiling and approved of the decision, but Makki was appalled. "But Headmaster, I love it in Ra Yellow!" she said while standing up and placing her hand over her chest. "It means more to me to be in that class than a higher class!"

"We come to a conclusion that you shouldn't be sharing a room with a member of the opposite sex, and that your talents belong in a higher level. There will be no arguing of the point; starting tomorrow you will be sharing a room with Miss Izumaki. If you do not approve of this decision, then I don't see you having a place in the Duel Academy. That is final."

Makki felt defeated as she fell back into her chair. She couldn't believe this! "Yes, sir…" she answered as he went on explaining things. She didn't belong in Obelisk Blue. Her friends would be pleased that she is finally placed where they seem she was fit to be, but what about her? What about what she wanted? She glanced over at her new roommate. The girl seemed intelligent and well kept. Maybe she belonged in Obelisk Blue, but why Makki also?

"You both are dismissed to spend your last night in your dormitories," announced the headmaster as they both stood up to leave. They exchanged glances but didn't speak as they left the office building.

Makki walked back to her room and walked inside slowly. Bastion looked up at her questionably. "What happened?"

"I've just been upgraded…I start my semester in Obelisk Blue tomorrow…"

J

Jade smiled and ran out of the room to go and tell Chazz who was waiting out side in the hallway she tackled him and accidentally pinned him to the ground Chazz laughed and hugged her tightly "Jeez, what's got you so happy?"

"I've just been put into obelisk blue! and my room is going to be right next to yours!" she said giggling helping him up she smiled and held his hand tightly as he walked her to the Slifer dorms...something he's never done before...

F

Bastion was no where to be around the next morning. Makki took her shower and started packing her things up. She was hoping he would pop in at any moment, but he didn't. She sighed as she moved all her stuff up to her Obelisk dormitory. Her roommate wasn't around which meant Makki had dibs on everything. She did anyway because it was HER room. She started to place her things in rightful places. She pulled out her new uniform and changed into the blue clothing. "Clashes with everything…" she mumbled as she left her room to go find her friends. Only Bastion knew that her dorm was being changed, unless he told others. Alexis and Zane were walking down the hall and stopped when they saw Makki.

"Makki! You are wearing an Obelisk uniform!" shouted Alexis as she hugged her friend. "This is so cool!" Zane noticed that Makki was not very happy with the news so he didn't say anything about it. Alexis noticed the strange shift in the air. "Well, I have to go find Jaden. I heard that a Slifer student is being upgraded too. I'll see you two later!" she called as she ran down the hallway.

"Not pleased with an upgrade?" asked Zane quietly.

"No, it isn't that. I just don't see why…I was fine in Ra Yellow," she said sadly.

"Well, think of it this way…you get to see me more often," he said while smiling softly down at her which made her blush.

"True, true." She said while turning her head slightly away.

"And my room is just down the hall from you," he commented which made her blush even more.

"I'll come visit you some time…" she said softly.

"I'll like that," he answered while leaning down and kissing her cheek. "I have to be going, I have work to do." He said as he started off down the hall. Silence soon followed until it was broken by the sound of voices approaching. Jade and Chazz appeared walking towards her.

J

Jade was still in her uniform from Slifer red that she was wearing last night she and Chazz were walking together and his two cronies were carrying her suitcases and struggling with them...they were walking down the hallway hand in hand like usual they stopped in front of them Jade then crossed her arms.

"Well well well...look who it is...my new roommate..." she said in a teasing manner...her hair was a bit messed up and so was Chazz' for some particular reason. The 2 lackeys then fell to the ground from carrying all of Jades things Chazz turned around to glare at them.

F

Makki sent a glare over at Jade, it had to have been her fault on why she was upgraded. "Don't think you are anything special, new girl. After all, you were the one placed in Slifer Red at the beginning of the term. You were placed there for your poor skills, intelligence, and attitude. Touch anything that doesn't belong to me in my room, and I'll break your arm." She said as she glared also at Chazz. "Looks like you go for the high ego maniacs." She really didn't like Chazz because of all the trash he talks about Jaden. "But his skills fail to compare to that of other Obelisks…maybe he should have been downgraded to join you in Slifer, not the other way around…" she sneered. Chazz' lackeys just stared at her. No one ever spoke like that to Chazz, let alone someone close to him, like a girlfriend. "If you are so in keen to being with your boy toy, why don't you share a room with him?"

"Makki?" Came a voice from behind her as she turned to see Alexis.

"Alexis," she smiled, her mood changing as she turned and left the four to walk with her friend.

"What was that all about?" she asked while glancing back at an angry Chazz and Jade.

Makki scratched her head a bit. "I don't know…"

J

Chazz growled and prepared to run at her but Jade held him back she then yelled at her "When I tell my cousin what you just said to me you'll be sorry! And I could get a room with him if I wanted to!"

She said growling at her eyes flashing.

F

Makki turned around and saw both of the students angry. "Hiding behind your cousin, still? How pitiful. Can't you do anything on your own? Or do you always have to have someone back you up?" she asked while placing her hands on her hips. "Good, then go get a room with him. I don't want you in my room. I would rather share a room with a more respectable duelist. You were and always will be Slifer scum. You only made it into Obelisk Blue because you are nothing more than a whiney little brat. And don't you even go on saying shit about me being in Ra Yellow. I choose to be there rather than Obelisk Blue. Seto Kaiba saw that I have the skills and intelligence to be in Blue, he tested me personally himself in both the written exam and the dueling exam. If you have a problem, you take it up with him," she said while growling and looking over at the two. "And go ahead Chazz, hit me if you wish. Won't show good on your record if you abuse women."

Alexis stood there quite shaken at the argument. "I think you guys need to calm down…"

Clearly no one had heard her since the fight still raged on. "Makki…"

Makki turn around and came faced to Zane, and then everyone went quiet.

J

She growled and then it was Chazz' turn to hold her back. She didn't even care about Zane being there.

"That's it...I'll make sure you never disrespect a member of the Kaiba family again!" She said trying to fight off Chazz and his cronies.

She pushed them off of her Chazz was gently pushed though "Jade...baby...she's not worth it," he said putting a hand on her shoulder she then nodded,"I guess your right...I don't need to waste my strength on some pathetic scum."

The two lackeys go and drops the stuff but then groan as she points them in the direction of Chazz' room...where she would really be staying "Sorry boys...I'm not staying with her even if you paid me..." she said a they pulled her luggage down the hallway.

F

Makki became furious, "SCUM! I'll have you know that I am an Ishtar and if my brother had his way with Yugi that you wouldn't even be here!" she yelled at Jade as she stalked down towards the hallway and grabbed a hold of Jade and slammed her back into the wall. Zane and Alexis followed and held back Chazz and his two lackeys.

"Let them go," said Zane while looking down at Chazz, "It is their fight."

Makki glared at Jade, both being matched in height. "I don't care whose family you are part of, you don't insult any members of mine," she growled as she started shaking. "If you knew half the shit my family went through, you would have much more respect than what you have now!"

"Makki!" The other students took a step back as Seto Kaiba came over to the two girls. "Both of you, stop this right now!" Seto pulled Makki away from Jade and stood kinda between the two. "I would have expected more from you Makki than this behavior," he said while looking sternly down at her. "And you Jade, for wanting to take up the Kaiba name…The Ishtars are friends of the Kaiba family. I have personally worked with Miss Isis Ishtar." The two girls glared at each other as if fire were raging in their eyes. "You two," said Seto while pointing at Zane and Chazz, "Take Jade's things into her room. Then…" he turned towards Makki and Jade, "I want you both to apologize to each other and get over whatever is bothering you both. You both are condemned to your rooms for tonight, neither of you are to leave it," he said as he stood there and watched the luggage be placed in the room and Makki and Jade went in and slammed the door behind them.

Makki moved over to her bed and sat down upon it while glaring at Jade the whole time she put her stuff away. "Like I said, touch any of my stuff, and I'll break your arm right off its limb," she said as she growled. "You're just lucky Seto came by…" she said as she turned away from the enemy and opened up her class notebook. "May Anubis have mercy on your soul…" she murmured.


	3. Chapter 3

J

"Don't you mean your lucky Kaiba came by?" she mumbled as she finished unpacking her stuff and she grabbed her black jacket and walked over to the window and slowly opened it and placed her foot out onto the ledge.

F

"You know if you do that, you'll get caught…" she said while looking at her. "If Kaiba really is your cousin, you should know him better than that…you baka," Makki turned back and fingered the ankh that was around her neck as she walked over to the window next to Jade and pointed out towards the bushes. "There are two guards placed over there…" she moved her hand again toward the other side, "And three over by that three and bushes, and their armed. So if you really want to take the chance, go for it. Then I don't have to deal with you or mess you up." Makki just flashed her a smile while leaning against the wall next to the window. "So why don't you just climb back into the room and behave like a good little girl and we can chat. What's your story anyway?"

J

She growled and slammed the window shut and took off her jacket and sat back down on her bed, "Sometimes I wish he wasn't my cousin...I mean...he's so nice to my cousin and all...I still have to get them a baby shower present..."

She looked over to her to see her shocked expression "What you didn't know that Saphira was pregnant?" she laid back on her bed and looked up at the ceiling now thinking of Chazz...maybe around the time it got darker she would sneak out to see him.

F

She shook her head, "No. I've only seen her once, that's about it. I see Kaiba at Kaiba Corp, not his house." She moved back over to her bed and sat down. "I'm here because my sister got tired of me doing nothing around the house. Her name is Isis. I have two brothers, one my twin: Malik and Odion. They are great siblings. Malik faced Yugi in Battle City, Isis faced Seto, so yeah, I have ties in Domino City." She sighed softly while glancing out the window. "My parents were killed when I was younger by Malik's dark side, Marik, who threatened to kill Yugi and the Pharaoh and take over the world. My life has always been chaos. The DA is the only time in my life where I can be relaxed…" she dropped her gaze down to the necklace around her neck that Zane gave her. "I've only ever been with one person, and he was a complete loser…but there is one guy I like here, and I think he likes me back." She said while shrugging and looking over at Jade, "And sorry for my attitude earlier…I've had a tough life so I have always been on the offensive," she smiled while sweat dropping some. "I don't mean to make enemies, except that Crolwer guy…I don't like him at all…"

J

"Ehh...its alright...everyone makes mistakes...and yea Crowler can be a total ass sometimes...Kaiba invited him over one time and well it wasn't very pleasant...Saphira doesn't like him very much...I heard her yelling at Kaiba to never invite him over again..." she said yawning and smiling.

"Really...it was kinda funny...to see Kaiba shrinking in fear of her…cause as you know...he's never afraid of anything"

F

Makki laughed softly, "Except the truth. Kaiba is a disbeliever, can never get that guy to believe anything really." She smiled slightly. "You aren't as bad as I thought you would be. Sorry about all the insults I threw at you out there. Like I said, I'm always on the offensive side." She stood up and walked over to Jade's bed and held out her hand. "Makki Kuomio Ishtar," she said while laughing. "Why not have a proper introduction?" She said as she stuck her tongue out slightly. "And welcome to the Dueling Academy. Anything you need help with, just ask."

J

She shook her hand and smirked, "Jade Emerald Izumaki…and if I do need any help I will ask...I just wish I was out of this room and with Chazz...we were supposed to go on a walk together tonight and now its ruined," she said sadly.

She looked out of the window and spotted the guards moving and silently talking to one another.

F

Makki chuckled and crossed her arms. "I see…well, I was planning on seeing Zane tonight," she said with a shrug. "But if you want to get out of here, that is fine by me, I want to get out of here too." She gave Jade a wink as she reached back behind her hair and pulled out a small black object. A smirk crossed her lips as she nodded at her. "Hey Kaiba!" she yelled into the object. "As you have heard, we are getting along! So we'll just be off doing our original plans if that is alright with you!" She let out a laugh as she walked over to Jade and pulled a similar object off the collar of her shirt. "He had us bugged so he can listen in on what we were saying, clever, but not that clever to a tomb keeper." Makki glanced out the window then back at Jade. "The guards are gone now if you want to climb out the window. I, on the other hand, am using the door. I'll catch you later," she said as she walked out of the room. She planned to see Zane out at the spot there were for lunch. As she walked down the hallway, she found Seto there rubbing his ears from the yelling Makki did in the microphone. "Should teach you to listen in on girls' conversations," she said while flashing him a smile. "Gomen ne," then she left the building.

J

Jade laughed and also walked out with her she snickered as she looked at Kaiba and then her and Makki went their separate ways…she went to Chazz' room and knocked on the door

Chazz answered it and smiled and let her in she hugged him tightly "hey there...how did you escape Kaiba's punishment?...did you sneak out just to visit me?" he said rubbing his nose up against hers

She giggled "maybe..." they closed the door...she didn't return to her own room that night...

F

Makki awoke as sunlight was pouring over her eyes. She raised her arm up to block it out moaning softly while rubbing her cheek against the pillow that her head was resting upon. It took her awhile before she realized what was going on. She bolted upright while looking around the room that was not hers. She calmed herself as her violet gaze fell upon the sleeping form of Zane, who was stationed on the couch across the bedroom. She came to the conclusion that she must have fallen asleep at the lighthouse and that Zane carried her back to his room. She reached her hand up and ran it through her messed up tossed hair. Makki shivered slightly at the open window allowing a small breeze in. She wrapped his blanket around herself and got up to close the window. Then she walked over to him and sat down on the floor next to the couch. She reached her hand up and allowed her fingers to pass through the soft threads of hair. Smiling softly, she rested her head down on the edge next to his arm and closed her eyes. It felt so right being where she was at, she was in a world all of her own. She opened her eyes to look up and see Zane looking down at her.

"Good morning…"

"It is…" she answered smiling. "Thanks for bringing me back here…I appreciate you not taking me to my room and allowing Jade a peaceful sleep."

"No problem…" he said as he shifted onto his side.

"The couch looks uncomfortable…how can you sleep on it?"

He just shrugged as he propped his arm up and rested against that. "It doesn't really bother me…besides, I figured I would give you your space." He flashed her a smile as she blushed.

"Thanks…"

"Hungry?"

She nodded her head a bit as he got up and left the room. She moved away from the couch and sat Indian style down on the bed and waited for him to return.

A/N: I would like to thank Sadist Lenne Tsukiko and Window to my Heart for the reviews. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

J

Jade woke up to sunlight streaming in to Chazz's room...the two of them were sleeping together on Chazz' bed their arms wrapped around one another.

She groaned and sat up Chazz groaned and rolled over on his side and slowly opened his eyes and looked up at her "Hey beautiful," he said smirking Jade giggled and playfully ran a hand through his semi-messed up black hair.

Soon after that they both got dressed and Chazz went to go get her breakfast where he ran into Zane, they scowled at one another as they walked past one another Jade sat up and looked up in Chazz' mirror to look at her messed up hair they surely had a wild night last night.

F

Makki sat there patiently until Zane came back with breakfast. "I somehow don't think Jade was in her room last night…" he said as he set down a tray in front of her. "I just saw Chazz heading towards the cafeteria."

The girl just shrugged and nibbled at a pop tart awhile. "That's her business, not mine," she answered while looking up at him. "But things are cool between her and I…" she said while setting down the treat, "Thank for looking after me, and sorry for falling asleep on you," she said while blushing.

"You're welcome. Well, Saturday is finally here. Tonight is the Halloween party. Have you found a date?"

Makki blushed slightly, "I found a partner, but it isn't a date."

"Really? Who are you going with?"

"Bastion…he is…was…my roommate and he didn't have anyone to go with either…"

"I see. Bastion isn't that bad. He is very intellectual and not a bad duelist," he said while giving her a smile.

"Yeah, he is cool," she answered absent mindedly.

"Upset because I'm not available?" He caught her off guard as she blushed deeply. "Normally I can't tell when girls blush, but this time, it is very noticeable." He offered her a smile as he wrapped his arms around her. She froze in his embrace and then leaned her head down against his shoulder. The last person to hold her like this was a back stabbing bastard. A tear fell from her eyes but vanished against the blue of the collar of his shirt.

"I…um…need a shower…" she stuttered and sweat dropped.

He laughed and let her go. "Then go take one, you don't have to be a stranger, you are in Obelisk Blue."

She nodded her head and grabbed a few things and walked into his bathroom. She used the shower and just dressed in an extra pair of his clothing instead of going back to her room. If Jade were in there, Chazz would be there too. She stepped out of the bathroom with one of his shirts on. The shirt hung low around mid-thigh and she hadn't found any pants that would fit her. Zane had stepped out so Makki poked her head out the door and looked down the hallway. Crolwer was walking up the hallway and noticed her.

"Miss Ishtar, what do you think you are doing?" he asked while pulling her out the door. She shrieked because of her lack of clothing and stood against the wall.

"What the hell?" she yelled over at him while pulling down the shirt as far as she could. A few other students heard the yell and came out of their rooms to see Crowler and Makki standing there.

J

Jade looked up from brushing her hair as she heard Makki shriek. She ran out of the room with Chazz who was munching on an apple and they looked out into the hallway together to see what the commotion was about.

Jade gulped when she realized that Makki was caught by Crowler for being in Zane's room 'So...I wasn't the only obelisk having fun last night...' she thought smirking just then Crowler looked over at Chazz and Jade quickly peeked her head back into his room almost nearly being spotted she panted a bit and Chazz closed the door "Well...I guess she got caught," said Chazz chuckling.

"Yea...but lets hope he don't come in here," said Jade trembling a bit...she wondered what Kaiba would say to her if he found out she had slept with a boy in the academy...

F

Makki glared up at him. "Do you have any idea how embarrassing you are? What kind of teacher pulls a girl out of a bedroom that isn't even fully dressed! You pervert!" Zane heard the commotion from in the other hallway and came to find out what is going on.

"Mr. Truesdale," said Crowler in a mocking tone of voice.

Zane looked over at Makki, she had picked out on of his shirt and was only wearing that over her small-framed body, blonde hair dripping water down, completely embarrassed by the intrusion. He then looked over at Crowler, the teacher with a smirk on his face, setting false accusations on the reason Makki was in his room in the first place. The sickening smile on the teacher's face only angered Zane even more. What kind of man would do such a thing? The grabbed a hold of Crowler by the shoulders and slammed him against the far wall. "Doing that to her only proves you are nothing more than a sick man," he said while glaring at him. News traveled quick as a few students from Slifer and Ra made their way to see what was going on. "I demand you apologize for this or I'll make sure you lose your job over it."

Bastion, Jaden, and Syrus had come to see what happened and were shocked at the results. Makki, standing there in nothing but a long shirt, and Zane pinning a teacher up against the wall, a murderous gaze looming in his eyes. "What's going on?" Jaden asked Alexis.

"Crowler pulled Makki out of Zane's room. Clearly looks like she just got out of the shower. She screamed and everyone else came out to see what was going on, then Zane came down the hallway."

"So Zane wasn't even in the room with Makki, what's the problem then?" asked Syrus.

"It seems that Crowler is accusing Makki of sleeping with Zane," answered Bastion then he moved over to Makki and took off his jacket to wrap around her legs.

"Thanks Bastion," answered Makki weakly. She felt very odd being in this situation. She did nothing wrong, she knew the Gods knew that! But further more, Zane had assaulted a teacher in her namesake and there could only be trouble lying ahead for them both.

J

Crowler pushed the teen off of him "How dare you touch me! You should know better Zane!" he said walking towards Chazz' room and turning the door knob Jade gulped...Crowler was going to come right into his room and find her with Chazz! She ran around trying to find a spot to hide in.

"You wait till I tell the principal about this boy!" he said walking into Chazz' room but it was too late, Jade didn't have time to hide...Crowler's jaw fell and she grabbed her and Chazz and dragged them out of the room "Well...now I guess there will be more students getting expelled today than I thought.." Chazz and Jade struggled fiercely to get away from him...hickys were appearing on Chazz' and Jade's neck from last night...

F

Makki (still only dressed in a shirt), Zane, Chazz, and Jade now all stood in the empty cafeteria. "This is just great…I didn't even do anything wrong and I'm going to get expelled. All I did was take a shower in Zane's room!" She sighed as she placed her head down on her folded arms that were placed on the table. Zane had placed his jacket down on the chair for Makki to sit on so that way her butt didn't freeze.

Zane placed an arm around Makki and pulled her close to him. "It's fine. If I get expelled, at least I know I did it for a good reason," he said while giving her a small smile.

"Thanks Zane…"

"That was risky for attacking a Crowler like that," said Chazz. "If I were you, I might have killed him on the spot for what he did to us."

"He'll pay for what he did…" say Makki, her eyes blazing with fire. "In the name of Ra, he'll be fired one way or another."

The headmaster walked into the room with all the dorm supervisors.

"Makki…" said the Ra supervisor, "You of all my students…"

"Jade," commented Daitokuji.

Next in came Seto Kaiba. The two girls just shrunk against the guys by their side,

"I want to speak to the two girls alone…" he stated as he pulled the two girls outside.

J

Jade gulped...now she knew that she would get busted big time she looked at Chazz fearfully.

Seto just looked at the girls dangerously...if looks could kill.

She pulled up the collar of her jacket to hide the hickies on her neck. She gulped and waved to Chazz as she was dragged by Seto out of the cafeteria.

"What in Ra's name were you two thinking!" he yelled at them as he pushed them both up against the wall.

Jade was looking down at the ground ashamed, the collar of her jacket sliding down her neck to show the hickies on her neck.

F

Makki growled as Kaiba shoved her and Jade up against the wall. She gripped a hold of his wrist and glared threateningly towards him. "I didn't do anything wrong! I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time!" she said as she pushed him off her. "I fell asleep last night when Zane and I were at the lighthouse. We were watching the sunset. This morning I woke up in this room. The reason he didn't take me back to my own room is because he didn't want to disturb Jade!" She yelled at him as she crossed her arms. "Naturally I take a shower every morning. So I just took one in Zane's bathroom after we ate something for breakfast. I didn't do anything wrong. I have higher morals than that, Seto Kaiba. Crowler just happened to have caught me when I was going to ask Zane for some pants to wear. He wasn't in the room so I thought he might have gone out into the hallway so that I can have my space." She turned away from Seto, anger still flaring in her eyes. "And what makes Crowler think he can go around pulling girls out of rooms, half dressed or not! Sick man, my brother is going to hear about this…"

Seto sweat dropped, memories of Malik poured back into his mind as he turned towards Jade, "And what is your excuse, young lady?" he asked clearly motioning towards the marks on her neck. "Makki, you are dismissed to go back to your room, get dress, and join Zane in the cafeteria. I want to speak to my cousin privately, and if you could when you get back, send Chazz out here."

Makki nodded her head as she headed back towards her room to get changed in a pair of clothes. She decided to keep Zane's shirt on; it looked cute on her and his scent hung all over it, and a pair of black pants along with sneakers and her jewelry. The ankh hung down between her breasts as she spiked up her hair to her normal outlook. She then walked back to the cafeteria and told Chazz that he was wanted. She sat back down next to Zane as he hugged her close to him.

"How bad was it?"

"Not bad, I think I got off easy. I explained to him what happened and he told me to go get some clothes on," she answered him while giggling. "But I highly doubt that you are going to get off for assaulting Dr. Crowler."

Zane just shrugged it off. "It's fine. At least I know I won't go down without a fight and a good cause." He smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head. Makki just feared the punishment Jade and Chazz were getting. Clearly the evidence pointed towards them fooling around.

J

Jade gulped and looked towards Makki as if saying please don't leave me here with him...Chazz looked up as Makki walked back into the cafeteria. Jade looked up at her cousin fearfully...he was looking down at her as if she had just committed murder "I...I can explain Kaiba... he forced himself onto me and well I couldn't help myself. He looked so adorable!" Chazz looked up as Makki reentered the cafeteria and motioned for him to leave to talk to Seto and Jade. He nodded and slowly got up out of his seat rubbing his neck.

"Umm hmm I highly doubt that...you had a lot to do with this too young lady... I know you all too well..." he said glaring at her...Jade gulped and started shivering. She was a tiny bit afraid of her cousin-in-law sometimes. And usually when he yelled at her...Saphira came to back her up and Kaiba usually backed off...but not this time...this time she was on her own.

F

Chazz walked out of the cafeteria and looked at the two. (Pay back time for Chazz, I see.) "I had nothing to do with it…" he stated as he crossed his arms around his chest and leaned back against the wall while looking up at Kaiba. "I don't remember much of last night's events at all, to tell you the truth." He looked of at Jade at the expression she was giving him. He looked away from her, denying everything, he could always make it up to her later. He knew Seto was a well-known businessman, he couldn't afford have him angry with him; his brothers would kill him! "I don't mess around with Slifer Slackers…it is against Obelisk's code of honor." He looked up at Seto and scowled. "Just like you wouldn't be caught dead talking to Yugi Motou." He knew he hit a spot on Kaiba, but he can see the fury in his eyes that it was directed towards Jade.

Makki heard quite a commotion coming from where the other three were. "I hope they are alright…" she said while closing her eyes and sighing. She detached herself from Zane and started to walk off towards the other exit, "I'll be back, I have to go use the bathroom." He nodded his head and let her go. When she stepped out of the room, she could hear Jade, Chazz, and Kaiba from around the corner.

J

Jade's jaw dropped and she looked away from Chazz and too the floor...she didn't know that he was just faking.

So...he had just played around with her...she sniffled and wouldn't look at him for the remainder of the lecture that Seto was giving them.

Seto looked as pissed as ever his fists clenching and unclenching "My cousin isn't a 'Slifer Slacker' anymore Princeton...she's an Obelisk...and u better treat her with respect because she is apart of my family...because if you don't I'll make sure your brothers will hear about this and I wont do anymore business deals with them anymore!" he yelled at him.

Jade kept quiet she was still sad and thinking at what Chazz had said about her still being a 'Slifer Slacker' she felt hurt...she thought that he loved her...she didn't know that he was just faking to get them both out of trouble.

F

After Seto was done yelling at them and had walked out of sight, Chazz turned towards Jade and pulled her into his arms. "It was all lies, don't believe any word of it," he smiled gently down at her. "I just thought I could get him to shut up and go away quicker that way without us getting into much trouble." He kissed the top of her head and led her back into the cafeteria and saw just Zane sitting here. "Where did your girl go?"

"She went to the bathroom. How did it go for you two?"

Chazz just shrugged, "Could have gone better. I got rid of him." He pulled a chair out for Jade and sat in one next to her and wrapped an arm around her.

Makki walked back in and took a seat next to Zane. The headmaster and the supervisors walked back in and stood at the head of the table. "We have come to a conclusion for a suitable punishment for you four," said the headmaster while looking at the students. "Chazz and Makki are both being set home tomorrow for two weeks while Zane and Jade are restricted from any activities and are placed under house arrest."

Chazz about fell out of his chair, he couldn't go home! Makki just stared, they couldn't be serious…

"This is outrageous!" yelled Chazz while standing up and slamming his hand down on the table.

"Watch it Mr. Princeton or your punishment will advance to being expelled," threatened the headmaster. Makki sunk down into her chair, she couldn't believe this…she'll never hear the end of it from Isis now. "You are all dismissed to your rooms."

The four left the cafeteria and headed back to the dorm. "Sorry Zane," said Makki as she kissed him on the cheek and he placed one on top of her head.

"It is fine. At least we can see each other one last time tonight at the dance," he flashed a smile and went into his room.

Jade and Chazz said their goodbyes as Jade ran into the room, she looked like she was on the brim of crying. Makki looked at Chazz. "What you said to her in front of Kaiba was mean."

He shrugged and leaned against the wall slightly. "It was a plan to get rid of him. Anyway, I have to ask you something…"

"What?"

"I can't exactly go home…my brothers will kill me if they found out I was suspended for something like this…And although I don't really know you that well, and you are Jade's roommate, I was wondering if I can stay at your place until the two weeks are up."

Makki stared at him and narrowed her eyes a bit; he had to be up to something, although, he did look sincere and completely serious. "I guess so…although I must warn you of my family, we are very…unique," is the word she used.

"Its fine," he said while smiling a bit. "It is better than my place at the moment. Thanks."

"Have your bags ready at the dock, you can get off with me."

Chazz nodded his head, "Alright, just one favor?"

"What?"

"Don't tell Jade. I don't want her knowing that I have such problems out side of school, you know?"

"Alright, I won't tell, as long as you don't talk about the two weeks of your stay at my house."

"Deal, see you later," he said as he walked off towards his room.

Makki turned and walked back into her room and looked at Jade. "Well, the dance is in a few hours, we should get ready." She smiled at her roommate to cheer her up.

J

Jade already looked as if she was crying…she would find a way to get Seto in trouble for this along with Crowler...she would never let this down she then picked up a picture of her and Seto and Saphira off of her table and slammed it against the wall and watched as the glass shattered all around the picture and the broken frame "He had something to do with our punishments I know it!"

She said sitting back down on her bed as she took out a notebook and began writing what seemed to be a long letter to Seto's wife, Saphira. "I'll make sure Saphira hears about this then he'll pay! I won't be able to survive two long weeks without him, Makki! I just can't I love him too much!" she said while crying onto the parchment as her hand furiously fluttered over the page with her pencil.

In the next room Chazz was taking out his Halloween costume for the dance and then he looked outside then at his packed bags...he sighed sadly...for he too couldn't survive the two weeks with out Jade...he loved her too much...

F

Makki stood at the doorway and listened to Jade freak out. She sighed softly and walked over to her closet and drawers and started taking clothes out and placing them in her bags. Jade wasn't the only one being separated from a loved one. She glanced over at the girl as she cried into the paper she was writing on. She felt bad for the girl. She looked at the clock and smiled slightly. "Hey you…" she said while calling over to her roommate. "The dance starts in about two hours, you want to collect Zane and Chazz and head out to get something to eat?"

J

She sniffled as she looked up and put her letter in an envelope and addressed it to the Kaiba residence with her blue pen she slowly nodded and wiped her eyes her Halloween costume...a sexy devil girl costume was already laying on her bed she stood up and ran a hand through her hair...she only did this when she was upset...

"Y...yea but I need to mail this first," she said her hand trembling still in anger the picture was still lying on the floor glass shattered to pieces.

F

Makki nodded her head as Jade left the room to go to the mail room. She lifted the broken frame and glanced at the picture inside. She shook her head and placed it on the bed stand. She looked out the window and sighed softly, she missed her family. She grabbed a few things and walked out of the room to go collect Chazz and Zane.

Sitting outside under the tree with a basket full of food, the four of them ate and enjoyed themselves. Chazz kept his arm around Jade at all times as Makki sat close to Zane. Afterwards, the guys went back to their rooms to change and Makki and Jade sat there cleaning up the after math of their fun. "Everything will be fine, these two weeks will fly past us!" said Makki while smiling and setting the blanket in the basket. Jade didn't speak much, Makki could tell that the girl was still very upset of the Headmaster's decision. The girls then headed back to their room to get dressed. Jade dressed quickly and went to go find Chazz. Makki was fine with that because she had time to get dressed in her own 'unique' costume. She heard a knock at the door, suspecting it was Bastion. "Hold on!" She called as she placed a Rare Hunter cloak over her body. She then stepped out the door.

Bastion glanced at her confusingly. "You are wearing that as a costume?"

Makki shook her head. "No silly, my costume is under the cloak." Since she knew she was being suspended for two weeks, why not go out in a bang! "Nice costume by the way…"

Bastion laughed a bit. "Thanks." He was dressed up as a pro baseball player. "Let's go."

They walked into the main hall, as the room was dark with bright orange neon lights. It was beautiful! People were dancing in their costumes and really partying. People gave Makki strange glances as she passed by.

"Makki, what are you suppose to be?" asked Jaden as he joined the two with Syrus. Alexis, Zane came by also.

Makki grinned, "Do you really want to see?" the group nodded their head as she took the cloak off. She stood there in pure Egyptian silk. The top part covered her breasts and a bit of her arms and the top of her stomach, the bottom part hung over her hips with a few strands of cloth falling down over her lower thighs. She wore Egyptian slippers, gold anklets, bracelets, armlets, rings, earrings, leglets, and the ankh Zane had given her. Everyone stared and marveled at her costume. "I am an Egyptian temple dancer." Lapis beads hung from around her hips and down by the pieces of cloth.

A few other students had stopped to gaze at Makki's unique choice of costume. Makki glanced over to the side as she caught the eyes of Chazz and Jade.

J

Chazz and jade were silently talking to each other in the corner Jade was dressed up in her devil costume while Chazz was dressed up in his gothic vampire costume.

Jade's costume went tightly around her body and the skirt for it was a miniskirt with a little tail attached she also wore long silky red gloves that covered her arms and hands and she had some makeup on her face and wore little devil horns on her head.

Chazz' costume was made out of baggy black jeans with a chain hanging out of his pocket and rings hanging everywhere he also wore a black t-shirt and a spiky dog collar and bracelet and clip on fangs.

"Chazz...I…I really am going to miss you..." she said as a few tears started falling down her cheeks Chazz caught the tears and brushed them away with his thumb.

"Shh it'll be ok…the two weeks will pass in an instant and then we can be together again...as long as Crowler doesn't catch us together in each others rooms together..." he said smiling Jade chuckled and sniffled "Don't worry. I'll be back before you know it..." he said then kissing her passionately. Jade blushed a bit and kissed him back wrapping her arms around him.

As they were in their little make out session Crowler was across the room looking around for any sign of them doing anything that they shouldn't be. He smirked when he spotted the two making out and began walking over to them.

F

Makki saw Jade and Chazz and sweat dropped; they really needed a room. Her gaze traveled over to across the room where she saw Crowler making his way over towards the two. She glared her eyes; didn't the guy know when to quit? She turned back to her group of friends and smirked. "Guys, I find this party to be a bit boring, I think we need some entertainment," she stated as she walked over to the nearest table, shoved all its contents onto the floor, then hopped up onto it and started swaying her body to the music. The sound that the objects made upon hitting the floor caught the attention of everyone nearby. Soon all attention was shift onto the dancing girl on the table. The DJ then changed the music to a more suitable beat. 'You better pay me back for this, Jade.' Makki thought to herself; never in a million years would she be caught dead doing something like this in front of a large crowd of strangers. She raised her arms up above her head and started swaying her hips to the beat. The guys of the Dueling Academy started cheering and whistling. Her costume added to her performance. Jaden grinned in the crowd and started to cheer her on which caused other students to join in. Dipping down into a crouching position, Makki extended her arm and ran her fingers under Zane's chin, completely giving off a signal to all other girls that he was hers. She then stood back up and twirled around and started dancing more provocatively. Crowler's eyes fell on her and she received exactly the reaction she wanted. He grew furious and averted his attention away from Jade and Chazz. He marched his way over to the table and started yelling up at her. She only smirked down at him and did another twirl, her foot almost knocking him in the face. She then did a backwards flip and landed on the floor behind her. The music had stopped as the crowd was cheering. Not only had Makki saved Jade and Chazz' hide, but she gave them a Halloween performance that the students of the DA would never forget. She moved over to Zane and grabbed a hold of his arm. "Come on, let's get out of here!" she whispered franticly as she pulled on him and they ran out of the hall. Crowler ran off into their direction chasing them. Makki laughed as her and Zane escaped the angry Dorm Supervisor. They hid out by the Slifer Red dormitory and laughed as they leaned back against the wall facing the ocean.

"That was something you did back there," said Zane while shaking his head and smiling.

"Yeah, well, I vowed never to do something like that outside the safety of my bedroom at home!" she said while laughing. "But I saw Crowler on his way to bitch out Jade and Chazz, so I created a diversion." She smiled up at him.

"That is noble of you to risk your own rep for that of your friend," he said in a soft voice and pulled her close. "You are not what I expected, you're something more."

She blushed as she leaned against him. "Yeah, well, you'll have to wait two weeks to see what something more is in store."

J

Jade and Chazz had stopped kissing to see Zane and Makki getting chased by Crowler out of the hall she giggled and took his hand and then left the hall with him...

They ducked into a dark room when they saw Crowler coming back muttering something about Ra Yellows that should never be allowed in Obelisk Blue. Jade snickered and hugged Chazz tightly they then walked out over to the Slifer dorms...something Chazz would usually never do alone...and they spotted Zane and Makki and walked up to them.

Chazz had his arm dropped around Jade's shoulders "Wow Makki...what ever made you dance on the table like that...you sure you weren't smoking something before the dance?" he said jokingly.

Jade leaned on Chazz and smiled "Yea it was quite a performance..." said Jade giggling. She cuddled up to Chazz as the wind started blowing over them creating a cold breeze that made her freeze up a tad bit.

F

Makki wrinkled her nose while looking at him. "Be glad I did it. Because if I didn't, Crowler would have come over and start yelling at you two. I saw you guys making out in the corner," she said while flipping her hand through her hair. "Besides, my dancing is my own business. I enjoy doing it," she snickered then just smiled as Zane slipped his arms around her and pulling her closer to him.

"You must be cold in just wearing that." He said as he then slipped his wizard cloak off him and placed it over her. "Looks like Jade is claiming her dormitory back, so I think we might want to head off on our own." He said while whispering in her ear but loud enough for the other two to hear him.

J

Jade blinked and glared at Zane in anger "Hey I heard that Zane! I'm not a Slifer Slacker anymore!" she yelled and walked over to him, Chazz behind her trying to tell her to calm down.

Then when she got the chance when they finally made it to the Obelisk dorms she hit Zane up the back of his head and went with Chazz to say goodnight in his room…then she was going to walk back to her own room to get some rest.

She kissed him goodnight and promised to try to say goodbye to him at the docks tomorrow morning. Chazz kissed her one last time and watched as she left for her own dorm.

She entered it and sat on her bed and began wiping her makeup off of her face with a Kleenex and she removed her devil horns and gloves and laid back on her bed.

F

The next day, Chazz and Makki said bye to Zane and Jade. Boarding the ship, they went on deck to wave as it set sail. "Remember our deal," said Makki while looking over at her partner.

"Yes, I remember," he answered while watching the island get smaller and smaller. Makki patted his shoulder and headed inside. In a few hours, they would dock in Domino City.

"Makki!"

Makki ran off the ship and ran into her brother's arms. Chazz walked down shortly behind her with his bag slung over his shoulder. "Nii-sama! Isis sent you to pick us up? Cool!" Chazz stared at the two, the looked exactly alike!

"Oh, and this is a classmate of mine, Chazz. I told him he could stay with us for the two weeks that we are suspended."

"Did you tell Sister about this?"

"Nope, I figured it could be a surprise," grinned Makki. "Chazz, this is my twin brother, Malik." The two men nodded to each other.

"Boyfriend?" Malik asked while quirking a brow.

"Pfft! As if, he is my roommate's boyfriend, Jade. She is a cousin of the woman who married Kaiba," said Makki while shrugging.

"I see…" said Malik while grabbing his sister's bag. "Let us be off to home now," he said as Makki and Chazz followed him.

J

Jade sighed as she sat on her bed looking at a picture of Chazz that Chazz had gave her to sleep with every night till he came back...she sighed and kissed the picture gently and then hid it under her pillow when there was a knock on the door. She stood up to answer it...it was Syrus and Jaden. "Guys what are you doing here! If Crowler catches you, you two will be so in trouble!" She whispered a bit afraid for them.

Chazz blinked a few times as he looked from Makki and back to Makki's twin...'Man they do look the same...I wonder what Jade's doing right now...man I already miss her and it hasn't even been a day yet!' he thought miserably.

Jade gulped then as she heard Crowler's voice. He appeared to be talking to someone and was coming down the hall to her room...

She gulped and pulled the two boys in and shut the door.

"Phew that was close!" whispered Jade as she sat on her bed the picture of Chazz peeking out from under her pillow she sighed and ran a hand through her hair and looked at the two boys who were looking down at her.

"So, what brings you two here? You do know I'm under house arrest right? No visitors..."

F

The trio walked into the huge house that now belonged to the Ishtars; a generous gift from Seto Kaiba. Chazz stood next to the door and watched as Makki twirled around taking in the aura of her home. She smiled and laughed until she fell into a sitting position.

"What is going on here?" came a voice from up the stairs. All their attentions shifted to the woman walking down the steps. The woman had long black hair and bright blue eyes.

"Sister…" said Malik while watching her.

"Nee-sama," said Makki while sweat dropping. "I got suspended from school for two weeks and I brought a friend home with me.

The expression Isis wore was not a happy one. "Suspended already? I thought at least you would last a few months this year before getting into trouble." Her eyes wonder over to Chazz. "And you brought a guest here unannounced. The guest room isn't even cleaned up." She sighed aggravatingly and walked back upstairs. Malik ran up after their older sister. Makki looked over at Chazz.

"Sorry about that," she said while getting to her feet. "Hungry? I'm starved! Let's head out and get some lunch." Before Chazz could respond, Makki ran off to find Odion. The Ishtars considered Odion as their older brother. Moments later Makki walked back into the room with a rather tall muscular-like man. "Odion has offered to drive us since Isis obviously isn't in a good mood." She smiled as she took Chazz' bag and placed it over at the foot of the stairs. "Malik will find something to do with it while we are gone." She grabbed a hold of Chazz' arm and pulled him out of the house with Odion following behind them.

Jaden and Syrus glanced around Jade's room. Once again the pair escaped Crowler's wrath. "Nice place you got here," said Jaden.

"They are more furnished that the Ra rooms," stated Syrus as he wondered over to check out the view outside. "And they have a better view than Ra too. But no where as near as cool as ours back in Slifer."

Jaden smiled at Jade. "I know you aren't allowed to have visitors, but we came anyway. Makki hangs out with us sometimes and you're her roommate so we are going to recruit you while she is gone. You were in Slifer at one point anyway." He grinned as Syrus walked back to the pair but the picture of Chazz under her pillow caught his attention for a second.

"Bummer they got kicked out for two week, Chazz and Makki," he said while standing next to Jaden now. A knock suddenly came at the door. The guys froze than scattered to hide. Jaden ran into Makki's closet and Syrus jumped under Makki's bed.

The door opened a bit as the Supervisor for the female Obelisk dorms poked her head in. "Jade," she said while offering the student a smile. "Just checking up on you," is all she said and closed the door and headed off. Syrus sighed a breath of relief as he climbed out from under the bed. Strange noises came from the closet next.

"Sounds like Jaden is having a fight with a coat hanger…or a duel…" he said while laughing softly.

J

She laughed and walked over to Makki's closet and opened it and saw Jaden struggling between four hangers she pulled him out and the coat hangers came with him she looked behind her to see Syrus laying on her bed laughing his ass off she sighed and turned back to look at Jaden.

Jade helped him get the hangers off and she chuckled and sat beside Syrus on the bed.

Syrus looked at her and purposely looked out the window...he hadn't told Jaden who his little crush was just yet but...it was her...but all she was untouchable goods...she was with Chazz...and Chazz hated him and Jaden...

He sighed and waited for the redness to disappear from his cheeks and he pushed his sliding glasses up the bridge of his nose.

In Domino City Chazz and Makki were heading out to eat...Chazz sighed as he looked outside sadly...all he could think about was Jade he took out a picture from his coat pocket and smiled a bit...

It was a picture of Jade that she had given him...he sighed and then held it in his hand gently.

'Hm, I wonder how she's doing...I bet she's miserable without me...I know I'm miserable without her...' he thought...he sighed again and closed his eyes soon after that the car stopped and him ,Makki, and Odion got out of the car.

F

Makki glanced down and saw the picture in Chazz' hand. She frowned a bit and shook her head. Odion had stopped at the coffee shop in downtown Domino. They got out of the car and went inside. Suddenly they heard shouting and the sound of chairs knocking over as a throng of people rushed over towards them.

"MAKKI!"

Makki smiled as Joey, Tristan, Tea, Yugi, Mai, Serenity, Ryou, Duke, Rebecca, and Varon crowded around her. "Hey everyone! It has been awhile, hasn't it? Sorry I haven't been around; I've been enrolled into Kaiba's Dueling Academy. But I would like you all to meet a friend of mine," she said as she pulled Chazz forward. "This is Chazz; he lives down the hall from my room." She introduced Chazz to everyone.

Chazz stopped and stared at the group; so this is the King of Games, he thought while staring at Yugi, and all his friends.

Mai pulled Makki to the side and winked at her, "Nice choice," she said with a grin.

Makki blushed slightly then waved it off, "He isn't mine; he is my roommates'. I have the Grade-A top duelist at the Dueling Academy. His name is Zane," she said as she smirked at the other blonde.

"Why stop at just one?" She motioned her head over to Joey and Varon, "They keep fighting over me, it is starting to get pathetic!"

Makki laughed as they rejoined the group. Odion had left leaving Chazz and Makki at the hands of the Yugi-taichi. The pair order drinks as they all left as a group to head for Domino Park.


	5. Chapter 5

J

Chazz looked around and then looked away from the group his hand was in his pocket still on the picture of Jade he still had a small sad look on his face but then he looked up smirking a bit when Yugi started to talk to him.

F

Makki sat with the group as they were scattered around near on of the park benches. She smiled to her friends for she missed them so much while she was gone. Her hand wondered up to her breasts and touched upon the necklace Zane had given her while at the school. She missed him dearly but had two weeks to wait until she made it back. She has witnessed Chazz looking at the picture of her roommate once again and shook her head. Sometimes she hated having the power that she did. She could tell that Jade had a thing for Zane and even his younger brother Syrus. It disturbed her a bit, causing her to think of Sapphire that existed back in ancient Egypt. Maybe having more than one partner was acceptable back then, but it was not in the present. Her thoughts wondered back to the Pharaoh and the promise she had made to him before he left for the afterlife. She could feel him looming around and it brought a smile to her lips. She glanced over at Yugi, the incarnate of the Pharaoh. A kind and gentle spirit. Yugi looked up and caught Makki's gaze and smiled. She returned the smile as Chazz turned to see who Yugi was looking at. Makki glanced up at Chazz and only stuck her tongue out at him. She meant no harm by it, just a playful gesture. She turned back to the group of girls and began chatting about their usual topic: boys. A rupture of giggles were heard amongst the girls as Joey started doing something stupid. Mai had started yelling at him as he settled down amongst the guys. Throughout the day, one by one, they started to head off to do other plans they had. At last it came down to Yugi, Chazz, and Makki herself. The trio had started walking toward Yugi's house. The night soon fell upon the city, shadowing everything in black. The had dropped Yugi off at his place and only stayed a while to say good night. Makki had given the King of Games a kiss on the cheek and they exchanged hugs as Chazz lingered on the side.

"You must be pretty close to them all…" he stated as they began walking back to the Ishtar's.

"I've known them for a long time. Sometimes I miss being here when I am at school. But making new friends is not a crime, nor is it to visit old ones." She flashed him a smile which soon vanished as she held her arm out in front of him to stop him in his tracks. "Wait…" she said as her eyes scanned the area ahead.

"What is it?" he asked slightly annoyed of the sudden change in the atmosphere.

"There is danger ahead…" she bluntly stated. Chazz just brushed past her and started a head.

"You need to get a grip…" but before he could complete his sentence he was thrown back against the ground by an invisible force. Startled he stared up at a man taller than he was. White spiky hair flowed past the man's shoulders as Makki took a step back away from him. "Who the hell are you?" asked Chazz, a growl seeping through his voice.

"That is none of your business, little boy." The man grabbed Chazz by the collar of his blue blazer and throw him back behind Makki. The mysterious character took a step forward as the street light shown faintly down upon him. "Makki, my dear, it has been a while, has it not?" A cackle erupted from his throat and echoed down the empty street.

"Bakura," hissed Makki as she took a step in front of Chazz. She could not risk his safety in the name of hers. "What do you what? You have no business being here!"

A smirk snaked its way across his face, danger flaming in dark brown eyes. "That is where you are wrong. I have unfinished business, with you. I can see that you go for the younger set of children these days. Such a pity. I would have gladly welcomed you back into my good graces but you seem to disappoint me." His dangerous eyes set upon Chazz and set chills through the Obelisk student's veins. "Perhaps another time seeing as I have all the time in the world since the Pharaoh is no longer around to protect you." Makki growled while only amused Bakura greatly. "Save it tomb keeper, I would rather take you in a private location and alone." Then he disappeared.

Makki shuddered while wrapping her arms around herself. Chazz had gotten to his feet and watched her curiously. "Are you alright?" He asked, his voice unusually shrouded with concern.

"I'm fine," she answered as the started walking home in silence. Chazz could tell that she was far from being alright. His curiosity grow intensely. At school she seemed like a different person, putting on a mask to hide from the rest of their classmates. But here in Domino, her home, there were no secrets that she could hide.

It grew late as the darkness covered the horizon. Syrus frowned slightly as he turned to Jaden who was talking to Jade about something he hadn't been paying attention to. "Hey Jay, it is getting late and I think we should be heading back to the dormitory."

Jaden glanced at the clock on Jade's bed stand and sweat dropped. "I guess it is. I just hope we didn't miss any dinner, I'm starving!"

The pair stood up and bid Jade a good night's rest and promised they would come visit her again the next day. As they walked out into the hallway, Jaden stopped Zane and chased him down to talk to him about something. Syrus turned towards Jade, thankful that his older brother was a great distraction to Jaden. "I promise that we will come see you tomorrow. Crowler won't catch us, he barely ever does. And I'm sorry for you being under house arrest. It must suck having to stay here all by yourself." He offered her a smile and was granted on in return. He blushed slightly and did something he never thought he would do, he leaned up and kissed the girl on the cheek. He has seen it happen in movies, and Zane once doing it on Makki. He doesn't spy on people however he is most always neglected and just happens to notice these things. "Good night Jade!" He practically yelled as he took off down the hall way to hunt down Jaden. 'Phew, he thought, that was close…' Unaware that Zane was right down the hall, Syrus acted like he had down nothing at all. He smiled as he finally caught up with Jaden as they started off toward the Slifer dormitories. Zane glanced down the hallway to see Jade turn and walk back into her room. He sighed slightly and headed back to his room. Sitting down at the computer, he wrote an e-mail out to Makki wondering how everything was now that she had returned home after being gone for so long. He shut his eyes to rest them as he bent over in his chair and rested his head in his folded arms and soon fell asleep in that position.

J

Jade sighed and chuckled a bit as she walked back into her room she couldn't wait to tell Chazz about what had happened today...wait...she couldn't tell Chazz that Syrus had kissed her...or Syrus would probably be killed she sighed and wrote an email to him over Makki's email address.

She began telling him all that had happened today and that she had missed him dearly she sighed and then yawned and then went to take a long shower and got into her pajamas and got into bed.

She had left her computer on and left the speaker on so just in case Chazz would send something back to her she would hear it and wake up she yawned and held the picture of Chazz to her chest and she slowly fell asleep…

Just then at Makki's house Chazz and Makki where checking the email on Makki's email address and Chazz then instantly pushed Makki out of the way when he saw that one of the emails on her name was for him.

F

Makki growled as she hit the ground after Chazz shoved her out of the chair. "You are so lucky I am in a generous mood right now, little boy," she said while sending him an icy glare. She stood back up and was half tempted to smack him in the back of the head. She let him write an e-mail back to Jade. Just as he had sent it, one appeared for her, time for payback. Makki shoved Chazz out of the chair and sat at her computer. The e-mail was from Zane! She smiled softly and started typing one back to him, a long one. Chazz pulled a seat up and sat next to her but didn't glance at the computer screen. Makki glanced at Chazz while completely concentrated on what she was saying to Zane without having to look at the screen. She held back a laugh and shook her head. "You are so naive…"

Chazz looked at her and glared, "What do you mean?"

"All in due time, Chazz…all in due time," she glanced back at the screen and sent the e-mail. The two sat in silence for about ten minutes until an instant message popped up. "Zane!" She caught Chazz rolling his eyes as she half heartedly laughed. "Like you wouldn't do the same thing if it were Jade?" She sat there and talked to Zane for a while before he left, they had exams tomorrow in Crowler's class. "Go figure he would do something like that!" Makki growled. Chazz was half a sleep resting his head on the other end of the desk. Makki watched him for a while as he sat there hunched over with his head cradled in his folded arms. 'Such a weird kid, don't you think?' She asked herself and headed off for bed. She climbed under the black comforter and fell asleep. If Chazz slept there, that was his doing. Why wake the poor kid up?

J

Just then the was the sound of a long 'ping' in Jade's room she groaned and rubbed her eyes tiredly and then nearly fell out of bed while trying to run towards the computer she quickly sat on her seat and read his email..

He was missing her about as much as she missed him. He then told her about how they had met up with Yugi and the gang and had come across Bakura...she sighed and began typing a message back ...she sent it and yawned and looked at the clock on her desk...it was about 2:00 at night...she yawned and leaned her head on her desk and slowly fell asleep as she sent the email back to him in an instant message accidentally...she would be awoken by the loud ping again as soon as he sent something back to her.

F

Chazz stirred slightly in his sleep as a faint light shown through the window. His arms wrapped around the figure next to him as he nuzzled his nose into the mess of hair present. "Jade…" he murmured softly. The figure next to him then stirred and shifted slightly. Chazz drifted slightly half awake until a loud scream struck his ears. His eyes flashed open as they met Makki's. "What the hell!" he yelled as they both pulled away from each other. "What are you doing!"

"I could ask you the same question," she hissed at him. "What are you doing in my brother's bed?"

"What?"

"This is my brother's bed!" yelled Makki.

"How was I supposed to know that? I fell asleep at the computer desk!"

An amused chuckle was heard by the bedroom door. "I let him sleep in my room for the night while I took the couch. Isis is going to clean out the guest room today," said Malik before he vanished down the hallway.

"This is so embarrassing…" murmured Makki as she ran her hand through her hair.

"You're telling me…" he responded.

The two barely spoke for the remainder of the morning. Makki then came downstairs and met Chazz in the kitchen. "My brothers and sister are busy so tell them that I went out to run some errands," she said as she grabbed her jacket and stocked out off the door. Chazz just watched her and shrugged a bit while secretly following her. He didn't feel right staying in the house by himself and if it were just errands, why couldn't he come along?

Makki walked down the street of Domino at a brisk pace until she got to an apartment complex. She started knocking angrily at the pale red door until someone answered. "Makki, what can I do for you?" The boy speaking to her resembled the man that attacked them the other night but was somehow different. His voice was soft and his personality was gentler than the intruder the previous evening.

"I want to speak to Bakura, Ryou. Let him out," she growled.

Ryou sighed. "Alright…I just wish that he would stop causing problems for me…" Before Ryou could say anything else, the dark spirit within the Millennium Ring had taken him over. "Tomb keeper, to what do I owe this honor?" smirked Bakura.

Makki just glared at him darkly and smacked him across the face with great force that Chazz heard the sound. "Stop stocking me, Bakura. Just leave me alone. I'm tired of you always showing up unexpectingly in the places that I am in and threatening me."

Bakura's smirk only thickened as he reached out and grabbed Makki by the hair and pulled her close to him to slam her back against the wall in the inside of the apartment but still in sight of Chazz. He sneered down at her as he pinned her in that position. "Now why would I do a silly thing like that?" Before she could respond, he had risen his hand up to wrap around her throat. "There is no Pharaoh around anymore, no one to keep me in my place. I can do whatever I want, destroy, kill, rape…"

Makki struggled against Bakura's grip trying to catch a breath.

Before Bakura could make another statement he suddenly pulled back away from Makki, dropping her to the ground as he recoiled away from her. Chazz stepped in front of her to block Bakura. "Leave her alone, you monster."

Makki stood up and ran out of the door while pulling Chazz along with her and away from Bakura. She knew he wouldn't come after them in broad daylight. They kept running until they reached the park. "What were you thinking? He could have killed you!" she yelled at him.

"Like he was going to do to you within the next few seconds?" he grumbled while tugging at the collar of his shirt, damn did she pull hard.

"I can take care of myself! He is much stronger than you are, he could have killed you just by looking at you're the wrong way!" Of course this was not true but it expressed how dangerous Bakura was.

"Well sorry for helping you then…"

Frustrated Makki just sat down on the park bench. "He's never going to leave me alone…"

Chazz sat down next to Makki and stared at her. "What is up with that guy? Why is he after you anyway?"

"We have a history together…he is my ex boyfriend…"

J

"Ouch" said Chazz looking down at the ground...he sighed then got back up and putting his feelings aside he walked back to the house "Just remember...if you need help next time ...don't come crying to me..." he then disappeared down the path to the house.

... At Duelist Academy Jade was also having a particular problem just like the one Chazz was having back at Domino City when HE woke up...but when she woke up...she happened to find out that she had woken up in Zane's room...

Zane had woken up in the middle of the night and had crept into bed around 2:00 and she was nuzzled up against him muttering Chazz' name in her sleep.

She had somehow sleep walked into his room and was dreaming about Chazz when she had entered his room late at night she gulped and slowly inched out of his arms but then she was caught again by him when he shifted on his bed... if Makki ever found out about this she would so be killed...

She groaned and gently tried to get out of Zane's grasp but he was too strong.

F

Makki sighed and got up as she walked after Chazz. They arrived at the house as Malik approached her. "Where have you been? The Rod has been calling for you all morning," he said as he held out a long golden object to his twin sister.

Makki took the item in her hands as Chazz watched curiously. "It has?" She held it close to her breasts and closed her eyes. A slight image of Zane entered her mind and the situation that Jade was in. A deep growl came from down in her throat as she opened her eyes, glaring dangerously as she threw the Rod down against the ground. Malik quickly swiped it up and began petting it as if it were alive and suffering. Makki stormed over to the phone and quickly dialed the number to Zane's room. What seemed like forever, Zane picked up sounding a bit startled.

"Yes?"

"I'm gone for one day and you are already sleeping with my roommate!" She yelled over the phone at him. The statement caught Chazz' attention, rage slowly seeping onto his face.

J

Jade had already escaped into her room before Zane had woken up Zane blinked a few times confused.

"What do you mean? Jade and I didn't sleep together last night...you must have dreamed it or something," his said scratching his messed up hair.

Jade sighed and went on her computer and told Chazz on an email that she would be in her room all day because she needed to study for a test for Dr. Crowler.

She sent the email and sat back down on her bed sighing she then took out the picture of Chazz from under her pillow and kissed it and hugged it tightly to her breasts...she truly missed him deeply.

She then closed her eyes and dreamt of Chazz for a bit in her mind until he would send her an instant message or an email back to her.

F

Makki sent a glare over at Chazz and took the cordless and headed for her room, shutting and locking the door behind her. "I saw it Zane, I saw that she was lying in your bed, your arms around her!" She sighed and placed her head down onto one of her hands. "I'm sorry…I miss you is all…" she whispered into the receiver. Jade must have made it out of the room before Zane could have woken up.

"It's alright," he said without making comment to how she could possibly see what was going on at the school from Domino. "How are things back home?" he asked as he sat down upon his bed, resting one of his arms in his lap.

"Not what I had expected it to be, Zane. I am having some difficulty with an old enemy and I think Chazz is slowly getting involved and that isn't good."

"What does this enemy want with you?"

Her voice caught in her throat as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "He wants me dead, Zane. He will stop at nothing to complete his mission now that my protection is gone."

"Then can't your sister send you back to the school if you aren't safe there?"

"You know there is no way to come up with a convincing story for them to accept me back until my punishment is through. And there is Chazz to consider, how would we explain him being here?"

"Wait, Chazz is there?" asked Zane.

"Yes. There was no way he could go back home because of his brothers. He asked if he could stay and I told him he could. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, I really didn't get a chance to."

"It is alright. I trust you,"

"Thanks Zane. But I really don't know what to do about Bakura. He will stop at nothing until his task is accomplished," she said while sighing.

"I'm sure you will come up with something. Makki, you are an extraordinary girl who can do extraordinary things! You'll find a solution."

Makki smiled. "You really think so, huh?" She laughed softly and hugged the phone to her ear. "Thanks Zane."

"Anytime. So how is Chazz?"

"He is fine. I think he feels a bit lost and lonely, or mostly confused. He has yet to see what my family is capable of doing." They both shared a laugh as a knock came from Zane's end.

"Hold on," There was some conversing going on in the background that Makki couldn't make out then Zane came back. "Hey, I have to let you go. Seems Jaden is getting himself into trouble again and I have to go check it out. Talk to you later?"

"You betcha! Bye Zane,"

"See you Makki," then he hung up.

Makki went to go find Chazz and threw the phone at him. "Call your girlfriend," she said and left Malik's room. She knew he wanted to talk to her and there was no way she was going to let him on the computer, she wanted to use it.

Chazz dialed Jade's cell and waited for her to answer.

J

Chazz rubbed the side of his now bruised head when Makki threw the phone at him and it collided with the side of his head he sighed and waited for her to answer.

Meanwhile back at the dorm jade sighed and watched Charlie and the Chocolate factory on her portable DVD player that Kaiba had gotten her for her birthday last year. She then looked over at her ringing cell phone and picked it up "Jade Izumaki here," she said lying back on her bed.

F

There was silence on the other end as Jade sat there waiting. "Hello? Is someone there?" (Had to do that.)

"Makki said you were sleeping with Zane," Chazz finally said with a cold hard voice. "She said she saw it and in that instant called Zane and talked to him. I don't know what was said, but is this true? I'm out of the school for a day and already you are jumping down the next guy's pants?"

Makki stood by the frame of the bedroom door and watched Chazz' back as he faced the opposite direction. What he said was harsh but how else could he have put it? He was blunt; she could see that. Maybe she underestimated him. The silence that fell upon him could only mean one of two things: Jade was bitching at him, or she was crying her eyes out because of what he said. She sighed softly and shook her head.

'Thinking of something, sis?' Came the voice of Malik inside her head.

'Maybe…I was thinking if Chazz is bitching at Jade for something; why not give her something to bitch at him back? You know?'

'Two wrongs don't make a right, you know that, Makki.'

'I know, I know. But I feel as if I should do something about it. You know I have the Pharaoh's blessing, I just can't stand by and let someone get hurt like that…'

'Makki…' then there came a sigh. 'Why don't you worry about Bakura and what you are going to do about him tracking you down? You know Chazz is in danger now because he attacked him.'

'You know?'

'You know you can't hide things from me,' then came a chuckle. 'You can Chazz come downstairs, Isis has something she wants to say.'

'Alright, we'll be right down.' Answered Makki as she walked over and snatched the phone from Chazz. "He'll have to call you back, he is needed," she said as she hung it up and smacked Chazz on the head with it. "That is no way to talk to your girlfriend! Now come on, Isis wants us downstairs."

J

He sighed and rubbed his injured head again and followed her down stairs, an angry look still plastered on his face thoughts of Jade and Zane running through his head ' I'll call her back as soon as I'm done here...' he thought angrily in his head as they made their way downstairs.

Jade was crying her eyes out on her pillow as the phone was hung up "What have I done to deserve this!" she yelled sadly. Chazz had already bitched at her enough about Zane it wasn't her fault that she missed him so much and needed to be with someone...she kept on wondering how he had found out.

She sniffled and sat back and continued watching the rest of her movie sadly until she began to fall asleep or until there was a knock on her door...it was Jaden and Syrus...there to see how she was.

F

Makki and Chazz made their way downstairs where Isis and Malik were waiting. "Why didn't you tell me about Bakura?" asked Isis in a calm reserved voice.

The young girl sighed softly and folded her arms over her chest. "Because I can handle it, Isis. I've been through worse positions before, this one isn't that complicated for me."

"Do you have any idea what Bakura's full capabilities are?" Isis argued further.

"I said I can handle it, sister!" She growled frustratingly and glared over at her. She hated when her family knew what was going on without even having to pry her for the information. Malik had the Rod, he could read people's minds. And Isis had the Necklace, she can see everything through that blasted thing!

"That doesn't matter. I'm sending the both of you to Yugi's house to stay tonight. I am going to try to convince the Headmaster at your school to accept you back early. I'll see that they change your punishment for your safety. Now go gather your things," said the older Ishtar as she left the room. Makki looked at Malik who only shrugged his shoulders.

"Sorry sis,"

Later that night Makki and Chazz sat in the middle of Yugi's bedroom while Yugi sat on his bed. They were all going through their decks and fixing them up.

Makki sighed and pulled her knees up against her chest and circled her arms around them. "Good thing is that we are going back to the school…" she said absently. She missed being home and now thanks to Bakura, her trip was cut short.

"I'm sorry, Makki," said Yugi as he climbed across his bed and hugged her. "At least you know Atemu will always be watching over you."

"Yeah, too bad he wasn't here completely; I could really use his help,"

"That is why I am here," smiled Yugi. "I am his reincarnation."

Makki smiled then too. "That is true. Thanks Yugi," Their conversation had set Chazz into a state of confusion, reincarnation, not being here completely. Makki gave Yugi a weak expression. "Should we try explaining it all to him?"

"I guess so."

"Hey Jade, open up!" came the voice of Jaden on the other side of the enclosed door.

"Maybe she is sleeping, Jaden," said Syrus in a soft tone of voice.

"Or maybe she's doing something else," grinned Jaden.

Syrus shook his head, Jaden was so weird sometimes. "Jade? Are you alright in there?"

J

Jade grunted in her sleep and slowly wiped her eyes as she awoke...her face was still tear streaked she sniffled and with the movie still running she went to answer the door smiling a bit sadly the tears glistening on her face.

"Hey you two..."she said smiling at them as she wiped the tears from her cheeks the best she could.

Her hair was all messed up from crying also she smiled at Syrus and Jaden in a friendly and sad sort of way the movie playing in the background.

She showed them in and sat back on her bed sadly brushing her hair she looked down at the ground not knowing what to say.

She sometimes looked over at her computer sometimes as if an email for her from Chazz was about to pop up or to her cell phone like it was going to ring any moment and it was going to be Chazz ready to bitch at her once more.

She sniffled and then looked at the movie again fresh clean tears falling down her face and shining in the light from the screen.

F

"What happened Jade?" asked Syrus as he looked at her sadly. He figured that she must have missed Chazz that much. He glanced at Jaden who just gave a shrug; he didn't know what to say. Syrus climbed onto Jade's bed beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "We're your friends, you can tell us what's wrong?"

"Yeah, that is what we are here for," beamed Jaden.

"This is all messed up," answered Chazz, his head spinning from the information.

Makki smiled sympathetically. "I'm sorry, but best you know what is going on than staying confused. I told you that it gets crazy around here." Her face then turned serious. "But like I said, you can never tell anyone back at the school about this…"

"Like they would believe him anyway?" laughed Yugi softly. "They would call the nut house to take him away!"

The three laughed together. "Yeah, no one would believe me. But your secrets are safe with me," said Chazz thinking that it was better to belong than not to be. A crack of lightning startled the trio followed by a roar of thunder. "Sounds like a storm is closing in."

"I doubt it is a storm," murmured Makki then stood up. "I'll be right back, I am going to go use the bathroom." The two nodded at her as she left the room, already engrossing in a conversation about Duel Monsters. Makki walked downstairs and slipped her shoes on. She told Grandpa Motou that she was running to the store for something and would be back shortly; then she left the house. Some more lightning flashed in the distance and nothing more. Makki ran down to the park and saw a figure sitting on upon the jungle gym as she came to a halt. 'Bakura, I know that's you,' she said in her mind as the tomb robber turned his head slightly and smirked down at her. She was alone. Lightning flashed again, this time Makki knew it wasn't ordinary lightning. The Millennium Ring glistened around Bakura's neck.

"You think she is alright in there?" asked Chazz while looking at Yugi from across the set of cards.

"She should be fine, girls always take a long time in the bathroom," he answered with a smile.

"I don't know, she seems like she was trying to get away from us for some reason. Maybe it has something to do with that Bakura guy that is still after her…" Chazz glances to see a horrified look on Yugi's face.

"Bakura is back? This isn't good…how did he make it back from the afterlife?" he questioned himself wondering if Atemu could come back if Bakura could. "She probably went out to find him!" Yugi said as the two stared at each other, confirming their suspicions. "We have to go find her, she could be in trouble!"

Once again Chazz' head began to spin. 'I should have just gone home and faced my family. But no Chazz, you just had to land yourself into more trouble, didn't you?' "Jade would kill me if one of her friends were killed…" said Chazz as him and Yugi got up and ran out to go find Makki.

J

"No I'm not alright...Chazz said that I was sleeping with Zane...which I wasn't!" she said crying into Syrus' shoulder trembling she sniffled and hugged him tightly.

Chazz and Yugi soon looked everywhere for Makki as she wasn't anywhere in the house "I knew it! She went after him!" said Chazz a bit angrily. "Well like I said before...let's go find her before she gets herself killed. I want to get home so I can call Jade..." he said heading for the door.

F

Yugi looked up at him with a hurt expression on his face. "That is the only reason you are going to go out and look for her? She is one of my friends and I don't want her to get hurt and I it is sad of you to only care about yourself when she can be killed." Yugi brushed past him and ran out the door calling Makki's name.

Because of this Chazz felt bad. He didn't mean to upset Yugi and realized that it was pretty selfish of him to think about himself when Makki was in trouble. He followed Yugi as they ran down the streets of Domino while looking for their lost friend.

Syrus hugged Jade back and held her in his arms. He looked at Jaden and could tell he too was upset for her. "Why would he think you were sleeping with my brother anyway?" he asked curiously.

"That is ridiculous!" yelled Jaden. "He should know you better than that and he shouldn't have yelled at you."

J

Jade sniffled and looked up at Syrus "I...I don't know why he would think like that...I mean. I was only having a dream about him last night." She blushed "Chazz I mean" she said wiping her eyes a bit still holding onto Syrus.

Chazz sighed "Makki! Where are you?" he yelled as it started to downpour he grumbled and stood there the rain falling down his hair and shoulders. "Great...now my hair is all wet..." he grumbled just then he looked towards the park and saw two figures just standing there glaring at each other...it was Makki and what seemed to look like Bakura.


End file.
